


The Mudblood

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pureblood Green struggles to keep his hatred of muggle-borns appropriately in tact every damn time he sees that mudblood Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mudblood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autisticsouda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=autisticsouda).



> Prompt was: "a muggleborn Gryffindor Red making out with a pureblood Slytherin Green"

Father had warned Green about spending too long around Mudbloods (Muggle-borns, he mentally reprimanded himself). Said they survived by stealing magic from good, pureblood families like theirs, and a wizard without magic was worthless. He warned Green not to even look at them, but to firmly reprimand them until they remembered their place. For now, their existence had to be tolerated, so Father said. Until the Dark Lord returned, at least.

Father had never warned Green that any individual Mud— Muggle-born could be compelling, alluring even. He had spoken of perverse attraction to their kind, the attraction of dominance, not love, but when Red looked at him Green’s heart would pound and he’d wish desperately that Red wasn’t one of them.

Red was different. Red was unique. Red was the exception. Green tried to think it was because of Red’s magical skill, but he wasn’t _that_ good. Perhaps Red’s parentage had been confused. No, Red said, his parents really were a Pokémon Trainer and a café chef. There was no way he was adopted, he had his father’s eyes. He showed Green the pictures with a slight mocking quirk to his lips. They looked so much like him. But they were _Muggles_. It made Green sick to look at them.

Red put the photo away, as a placeholder in his Transfiguration book. “Why so curious, Slytherin?”

“No reason, Gryffindork,” Green lied.

Red pressed himself closer, and Green pulled him closer. What would Father say, his son and heir not being sickened by one of them, pulling him closer, craving him…

“It’s like you’re trying to make it okay to be my friend,” Red continued. His hand curled around Green’s tie, pulling their faces closer. “Gold warned me about your kind, y’know.”

Green was about to retort that blood traitors couldn’t be trusted with anything when Red kissed him. Hard, deep, with aggression Green didn’t want to return but he did anyway. When he was about to place his hands on Red’s shoulders, Red shoved him away. His eyes were blazing.

“I’m more human than any of you,” Red hissed. “We all are. Don’t forget it.”

When Green returned to his dormitory, there was a letter from Father waiting. For a moment, Green thought about burning it. But Red had said _your kind_. Green couldn’t change his pureblood status any more than Red could, but Red was the one who got away with comments like that?

The letter was about how things were at home. Green wished he’d never left.


End file.
